Danger for Life
by DaveyWalker
Summary: The cast of Cousins for Life meet the cast of Henry Danger.


**Henry Danger Cast**

**Jace Norman as Henry Hart/Kid Danger**

**Cooper Barnes as Ray Manchester/Captain Man**

**Riele Downs as Charlotte Page**

**Sean Ryan Fox as Jasper Dunlop**

**Ella Anderson as Piper Hart**

**Michael D. Cohen as Schwoz Schwartz**

**Recurring**

**Jeffery Nicholas Brown as Jake ****Hart**

**Kelly Sullivan as Kris Hart**

**Mike Ostroski as Dr. Minyak**

**Amber Bela Muse as Nurse Cohort**

**Cousins for Life Cast**

**Main**

**Dallas Young as Stuart**

**Scarlet Spencer as Ivy**

**Ron G. as Lewis**

**Ishmel Sahid as Clark**

**Micah Abbey as Leaf**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Kids could you come here?" Lewis said.

"We have something to tell you." Clark said.

"What is it dad and uncle Clark? Leaf said.

"What is it?" Ivy said.

"What's going on?" Stuart said.

"We're doing a charity for your school." Lewis said.

"Seriously?" Ivy said.

"Yeah. We're going to do it in a place called Swellview." Clark said.

"I've heard of that place." Leaf said,

"Me too. I heard a superhero named Captain Man and his sidekick Kid Danger protect the town." Stuart said.

"Where is Swellview at?" Ivy said.

"It looks like it's in Wisconsin." Clark said.

"That's a wonderful state." Ivy said.

"I've always dreamed of going to Wisconsin." Leaf said.

"Well then it looks like your dream is about to come true, little buddy." Stuart said.

"Yay." Leaf said.

"We should get to the airport. You kids will be staying at a house we found. We talked to the owners and they said you can stay over there." Lewis said.

"Okay dad." Ivy said.

"Okay." Leaf said.

"Alright Uncle Lewis." Stuart said.

"Well let's get to the airport." Lewis said.

"Yeah we don't want to miss our flight." Clark said.

"Okay." Stuart said.

"Okay." Ivy said.

"Okay." Leaf said.

"Wait who's going to watch Arthur?" Stuart said.

"I asked our neighbors." Clark said.

"Okay." Ivy said.

Chapter 2

(Henry and Ray come down the tubes)

"Hey how'd it go?" Charlotte said.

"Well we stopped Jeff." Henry said.

"Again." Ray said.

"What did he do this time?" Schwoz said.

"He tried to steal candy from a baby." Henry said.

"Why would he steal candy from a baby?" Charlotte said.

"So he can be stupid about the metaphor." Ray said.

"So he got arrested again." Jasper said.

"Yep." Henry said.

"Henry we got to go." Piper said.

"Why?" Henry said.

"We got guests coming remember." Piper said.

"Why do you have guests coming over?" Jasper said.

"I don't know. My parents said we need to head home." Piper said.

"Okay." Jasper said.

"Who's visiting?" Schwoz said.

"I don't know. Some people from Portland." Piper said.

"Oh." Schwoz said.

"See you guys later." Henry said.

"Have fun." Ray said.

"We'll try." Piper said.

"Up the tubes." Henry said.

(The tubes suck Henry and Piper up)

"We." Piper said.

Chapter 3

"Mom dad we're home." Henry said.

"Oh good." Jake said.

"Henry, Piper these are the people who are going to be staying with us." Kris said.

"Hello." Stuart said.

"Hi." Ivy said.

"Sup." Leaf said.

"Who are they?" Piper said.

"I'm Stuart." Stuart said.

"Ivy." Ivy said.

"Leaf." Leaf said.

"Their dads said they can stay here with you two while they're out doing a fundraiser for their school." Kris said.

"Dads?" Henry said.

"Oh Leaf's my little brother, but Stuart is our cousin. He and his dad moved in with our dad so we can be closer." Ivy said.

"That's nice." Henry said.

"This is such a cool state." Leaf said.

"Oh Leaf's always dreamed about coming to Wisconsin." Stuart said.

"He's so cute." Henry said.

"Yeah he's adorable." Piper said.

"Thank you." Leaf said.

"Jake you ready to head out?" Kris said.

"Yes I am." Jake said.

"Where are you two going?" Piper said.

"We're staying at a hotel." Jake said.

"Who's taking care of them?" Henry said.

"You and Piper are. Bye." Kris said.

"Bye." Jake said.

Chapter 4

"What do you kids want to watch?" Henry said.

"How about iCarly." Piper said.

"What's iCarly?" Leaf said.

"A TV show that ran through 2007 to 2012." Henry said.

"It's about a girl named Carly Shay who starts her own webshow called iCarly with her two best friends Sam Puckett and Freddie Benson." Piper said.

"How have you not heard of iCarly?" Henry said.

"He was born around 2009 to 2010." Ivy said.

"He was very young at the time." Stuart said.

"Here I'll put on a random episode." Henry said.

(30 minutes later)

"Ha that was funny." Leaf said.

"I knew you'd like it." Stuart said.

"I'm going to the bathroom. I'll be back." Henry said.

(Leaf finds Henry's gum)

"Hey do you think it's okay if I have some of Henry's gum?" Leaf said.

"Sure." Ivy said.

"I'm sure he won't mind." Stuart said.

"Okay." Leaf said.

"Hey I'm back from the bathroom." Henry said.

(Henry notices Leaf chewing on his gum and tries to stop him from blowing a bubble but is too late)

(Leaf transforms into Kid Danger)

"Okay how did Leaf transform into Kid Danger?" Stuart said.

"It happened when he chewed on Henry's gum." Ivy said.

"That means Henry is Kid Danger." Stuart said.

"What no I'm not. Why would I be." Henry said as he zaps Stuart, Ivy, and Leaf unconscious.

"Henry I'm back from the store. Uh what happened in here?" Piper said.

"They found out I'm Kid Danger." Henry said.

"What?!" Piper said.

"We got to tell Ray." Henry said.

"I'll get the car keys." Piper said.

Chapter 5

"Henry Piper what's going on?" Ray said.

"We have a big problem." Henry said.

"What happened?" Charlotte said.

"Our guests found out I'm Kid Danger." Henry said.

"How'd they find out?" Charlotte said.

"Same way the Game Shakers found out." Henry said.

"One of them blew a bubble?" Schwoz said.

"Yep." Piper said.

"Kid it's too dangerous for people to know. We have to erase their memories." Ray said.

"Do we have too?" Henry said.

"There has to be a way for them to not tell anyone. They're not from here. They live in Portland." Piper said.

"Whatever. Jasper open the elevator." Ray said.

"Okay." Jasper said.

"Whoa what is this place?" Ivy said.

"Welcome to the Man Cave." Henry said.

"Kid Danger Captain Man?" Stuart said.

"Can you look to this camera." Ray said.

"Ray I'm not letting you erase their memories." Henry said.

"What?" Leaf said.

"He's going to erase our memories?" Stuart said.

"We have to so they don't tell anyone." Ray said.

"We won't tell anyone." Ivy said.

"We swear." Stuart said.

"Yeah we won't tell anyone." Leaf said.

"Okay you can keep your memories." Ray said.

"Thank you." Henry said.

Chapter 6

(Alarm goes off)

"What's that sound?" Ivy said.

"It's our alarm." Henry said.

"You people should go hide." Ray said.

"Hello Captain Man and Kid Danger." Dr. Minyak said.

"What do you want Minyak?" Ray said.

"I'm just wanted to tell you that I kidnapped these two people." Dr. Minyak said.

"Help." Lewis said.

"Let us out." Clark said.

"Dad. Uncle Lewis"" Stuart said.

"Dad. Uncle Clark?" Ivy and Leaf said.

"Why did you kidnap those two adults?" Henry said.

"I'm a bad guy. That's what bad guys do." Dr. Minyak said.

"You won't get away with this Minyak." Ray said.

"As soon as we find you, we're going to kick your butt." Henry said.

"Good luck finding us." Dr. Minyak said.

"Who was that guy?" Stuart said.

"Dr. Minyak." Henry said.

"He's a very bad guy." Charlotte said.

"Why's he a doctor if he's bad?" Leaf said.

"He's not really a doctor. He just calls himself that because he's a lunatic." Ray said.

"He once kidnapped me so he can use me to destroy Captain Man and Kid Danger." Charlotte said.

"It's true. He did." Schwoz said.

"Don't worry. We'll find them and we'll save your dads from that lunatic." Henry said.

"Charlotte, Piper, Jasper, Schwoz look after our guests while we're gone." Ray said.

"Okay." Charlotte said.

"On it." Jasper said.

"Kay Kay." Piper said.

"Okay." Schwoz said.

"Up the tube." Henry and Ray said.

(The tubes suck Henry and Ray up)

Chapter 7

"Let us out of here." Lewis said.

"Never." Dr. Minyak said.

"Why are you doing this to us?" Clark said.

"I'm a bad guy. That's what bad guys do." Dr. Minyak said.

"Your assistant is hot." Lewis said.

"Thank you." Nurse Cohort said.

"What are you going to do with us?" Lewis said.

"I'm going to grab tweezers and pull out all of your teeth and then I'm going to turn them into a necklace." Dr. Minyak said.

"Ew." Clark said.

"Gross." Lewis said.

"Silence. Nurse Cohort give me my tweezers." Dr. Minyak said.

"Gladly." Nurse Cohort said.

"Hold it right there Minyak." Ray said.

"Captain Man and Kid Danger. I'd had a feeling you'd show up." Dr. Minyak said.

"Let those people go." Henry said.

"No." Dr. Minyak said.

"Okay lets fight instead." Henry said.

"Gladly. If you win, you may free those people. If I win, you'll be joining them." Dr. Minyak said.

"Okay. Bring it on." Ray said.

"I will." Dr. Minyak said.

"But before you do." Ray said.

(Ray and Henry zap Dr. Minyak and Nurse Cohort)

"Are you two okay?" Henry said.

"Yeah." Lewis said.

"Who are you?" Clark said.

"Captain Man." Ray said.

"Kid Danger." Henry said.

"Thanks for saving us." Lewis said.

"Yeah thanks." Clark said.

"No problem." Ray said.

"It's what heros do." Henry said.

Chapter 8

"Dad, uncle Clark you're okay." Ivy said.

"Yeah." Lewis said.

"We're fine." Clark said.

"How'd you guys get kidnapped?" Stuart said.

"We were finishing up our fundraiser for your school and the next thing we know, that lunatic Dr. Minyak or whatevet his name is kidnapped us." Clark said.

"Well Dr. Minyak is going to jail." Henry said.

"Thanks for saving our dad and uncle Captain Man and Kid Danger." Leaf said.

"No problem kid." Henry said.

"You haven't heard the last of me. I'll be back. Just you wait." Dr. Minyak said.

"Oh stop." Nurse Cohort said.

"Take them away." Ray said.

"Well are you kids ready to go back to Portland?" Lewis said.

"Yep." Ivy said.

"Yes." Stuart said.

"Yeah." Leaf said.

"Bye." Ray said.

"Have a safe trip back." Henry said.

"Okay bye." Lewis said.

"See ya." Clark said.

"Bye." Leaf said.

"Bye Captain Man. Bye Kid Danger." Stuart said.

"Thanks again for saving us." Clark said.

"Yeah thanks for rescuing us." Lewis said.

"Any time." Ray said.

"No problem." Henry said.

Chapter 9

"How'd it go?" Charlotte said.

"Alright." Ray said.

"Minyak is back in jail." Henry said.

"Good." Schwoz said.

"What he tried to do?" Jasper said.

"He wanted to pull their teeth out to make it into a necklace." Ray said.

"Why?" Piper said.

"He's a lunatic." Henry said.

"Maybe he was going to pull the teeth out for Drill Finger." Charlotte said.

"I was thinking of that." Henry said.

"Hey Piper remember when we got kidnapped by Drill Finger?" Jasper said.

"Yeah I remember. He tried to steal our teeth to give to those old people." Piper said.

"Hey Henry what did your teacher say when her niece got arrested?" Ray said.

"I don't remember." Henry said.

"It was way back in February of 2017." Piper said.

"Almost 3 years ago." Charlotte said.

"Henry we need to go. It's time for dinner." Piper said.

"Okay. Bye guys." Henry said.

"Bye." Charlotte said.

"See ya." Jasper said.

"Bye." Schwoz said.

"Bye." Ray said.

"Want to call it Piper?" Herny said.

"Sure. Up the tube." Piper said.

(The tubes suck Henry and Piper up)

Chapter 10

"So kids did you enjoy your visit in Swellview?" Lewis said.

"Yeah." Stuart said.

"We got to meet Captain Man amd Kid Danger." Ivy said.

"I'm sure you didn't like getting kidnapped." Leaf said.

"Nope." Clark said.

"I'm glad that Captain Man and Kid Danger saved me and Clark." Lewis said.

"Yeah." Ivy said.

"Well it's getting late so you kids should get to bed." Clark said.

"Okay. Goodnight." Stuart said.

"Night." Ivy said.

"Goodnight." Leaf said.

"Night." Clark said.

"Goodnight." Lewis said.


End file.
